dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frigard
Frigard was born in age 723 to Fahren and Celsio on planet Frieza 104, where he spent most of his years until age 751. He and his family were exiled and forced to fend for themselves, but Frigard barely entering his prime and his father's experience of being a mercenary and mother's strategic mind, the three of them were strong enough to invade a planet, it was a small planet off to the side of PTO territory. The planet itself was cold, isolated, and void of any noticable life except for the Chronian, small metallic looking creatures. The three rulers lived in peace until the news of Frieza's death finally arrived, shocked by this the tyrants quickly realized what this could mean and made plans to claim conquer the PTO. But the plan was cut short, Frigard by now has grown tired of playing Prince quietly assassinated his parents and was content with ruling the lone planet until he felt the need to expand. Biography Frigard's early years consisted of him learning of his heritage from his mother and training under his father while attending school, with no note worthy things occuring until his 20s. He had begun to notice a trend with his family line, they were too ambitious too fast, biting more than they can chew and dying as a result of it, but when the few times they were moderate they succeeded with little to no resistance. As for his training, he learn his father's signature technique, Frost Bite. A surprisingly complex move where the user focuses their ki to their finger tips to create small ki nails, capable of countering other ki based attacks and being sent out like a death beam or even formed together to from a small ball. Quite a flexible move, but Frigard had a feeling he wouldn't need the move. However that predication proved wrong when his father and mother were charged with conspiracy to commit trason and were ffectively forced into treason to avoid the charges. He and his family were forced to remain in their ship with limited supplies, even for an Acrosian and had no way to restock until exiting the vast territory of the PTO. They managed to make a 8 month supply last for a year when they were forced to land on a desolate frozen planet, where they were shocked to meet the Chronians, frail metallic creatures that were forced off their home planet. The Chronians were welcoming to the Acrosians, who in turn forced them to slavery and had taken over their lone city. Frigard's father, Celsio, quickly named the planet after himself and begun to make plans to recruit his old mercenary group and strike back at the PTO. But his plan was cut short as one of his buddies informed him Frieza had died and the whole PTO was weakened by the infighting. Seeing this as his best shot Celsio called off everyone and intended to strike later, when the infighting worn down the PTO and hopefully left them in a small state of dispair. He would rebuild it in his own vision and rule over everyone with an iron fist like he deserved. But like before, his plan was ended too soon, Frigard had enough of his family line dying due to their lack of control and attempted to posion his parents but only his mother had perished due to the posion and his father knew what his own son had done. The battle went on for a while, but the weakened state of his father and the Chronians seeing Frigard as their savior and attempting to help him were too much for Celsio and he was killed with the same technique he had taught his son Personality and Combat Style Frigard is a cold strategist as seen when he posioned and killed his parents to prevent them from expanding too fast and as a guise to trick the Chronians into serving him without force. In combat Frigard relies on his superior speed and knowledge on performing complex ki moves to overwhelm the enemy but this battle style clearly impacts how much damage he can take, though it's still a lot more than human fighters due to his biology he can't handle much of an attack. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Characters who can fly Category:Arcosians